Ernest the Chicken
Official description Development team *'Developer:' Paul Gower *'Conversion:' James B *'QuestHelp:' Nishal K *'Audio:' Ian T Walkthrough Pouletmorph Talk to Veronica, who is standing just outside the courtyard of the Draynor Manor. She wants you to find her fiancé, Ernest, who had entered the manor and has not come back yet. Enter the manor and proceed to climb up two staircases until you reach the top floor. Talk to Professor Oddenstein, who will explain that Ernest was turned into a chicken, when he was helping with an experiment with his 'pouletmorph' machine. However, to change him back, the professor needs parts that were stolen and hidden by the poltergeists in the manor. You need to help him find a pressure gauge, a rubber tube, and an oil can, in any order you wish. Pressure gauge To get the pressure gauge, you will need some fish food and poison. The fish food is found on the 2nd floor, in the room behind the staircase in a blue box. To get the poison, you need to go to the small room immediately south of the north-western kitchen on the ground floor. It can be found upon the table, as a green bottle. Once you have obtained both items, use the poison with the fish food so that it becomes poisoned fish food. Go outside the manor through the east door, grabbing a spade if you do not already have one, and look for the fountain on the south-west side of the manor. Use the poisoned fish food with the fountain to kill the piranhas. Finally, search the fountain to get the gauge. If you do not use the poisoned fish food on the fountain, you will be bitten by the piranhas and take 10 life points of damage. If you also only use the poison on the fountain without poisoning the food, you will take 10 life points of damage. Rubber tube Make sure you have a spade in your inventory. Now go to the west side of the manor and look for a compost heap, search it with a spade in your inventory and you will obtain a small key. Return inside the manor and go to the room behind the staircase. Unlock the door to the room and a Skeleton (level 22) will attack you if you get within a square away from it. Take the rubber tube and leave the room, killing the Skeleton if you wish. If you are a low level, you might want to take the cabbages to eat when the skeleton attacks you. Oil can Go to the western-most room on the ground floor. Search the candle sconce hanging on the wall to gain access to a secret room. Look for a ladder that leads downwards, and climb down it. You will now be in the basement. There will be doors and levers around you. Follow the instructions given below to obtain the oil can. Notes: *Players can reset the levers, by teleporting to home and going back and the levers will be reset. *It is not possible to use telekinetic grab to pick up the oil can without using the levers and doors. Lever combination All levers start in the "down" position. #Pull levers A, B up #Enter Door 1 #Pull lever D up #Enter Doors 2 & 3 #Pull levers A, B down #Enter Doors 3, 4 & 5 #Pull levers E, F up #Enter Doors 6 & 7 #Pull lever C up #Enter Doors 6 & 7 #Pull lever E down #Enter Doors 6, 8 & 3 Finally, go through door 9. You will now be in the room containing the oil can. Grab it, and leave the basement. Once you have left the basement you must pull the lever to exit the room. Ending Go all the way up to the top floor and talk to Professor Oddenstein. Give him the items and he will fix his machine. Ernest will be turned back into a human. When Ernest is done talking to you, you will get your reward. Congratulations, quest complete! Reward * 4 quest points * 3000 coins * 10 eggs * 300 feathers * Access to the Killerwatt Plane (members-only) Trivia *There is a glitch when you can dig into the compost heap by hand. *If you have not received the item rewards, you can talk to Professor Oddenstein to claim them. *There is a glitch where if you try leaving from the side of the door in the basement it will make your character walk left then the door will close and you will walk back. *Upon completion of the quest the players adventurer's log will read: "It seems that Ernest became the subject of an unfortunate transformation. He's back to being henpecked by Veronica." Music unlocked *Tiptoe Required for completing Completion of Ernest the Chicken is required for the following: *Animal Magnetism de:Ernst das Huhn fi:Ernest the Chicken no:Ernest the Chicken es:Ernest the Chicken nl:Ernest the Chicken Category:Quests Category:Ernest the Chicken Category:Free-to-play quests Category:Draynor Village Category:Wikia Game Guides quests